Dear Harry
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Ron is in love with Harry. He decides to write him a letter explaining all of his feelings, but the letter happens to fall into the hands of one Draco Malfoy. Harry/Ron slash
1. Putting Feelings Onto Parchment

**I had this posted before. It was my first ever HP fanfiction, and I despised it because of how bad my writing was. So I have decided to re-write the story. Hopefully I'll like it better this time. It's my baby, so I need to actually _like_ it XD**

**Ron/Harry slash - don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dear Harry<br>**_Putting Feelings Onto Parchment_

X

Draco Malfoy opened the letter that an owl had brought to him. He didn't recognise the handwriting – it wasn't very good handwriting. Not like the writing he usually saw on letters from important people and members of his family.

Feeling confused at who the letter could be from, unsealed the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment.

'_Dear Harry,'_

Draco wasn't sure whether to read on. Obviously the letter was meant for Potter. He grinned. This was an opportunity like no other.

'_Wow, I can't believe I'm writing this to you, but I can't work up the courage to say it to your face. I guess being in Gryffindor doesn't really make you brave. Heh. Bloody hell, I'm nervous. Right, so you're the best mate I could ask for. Hermione's great too, but she's not you. For about three years now, I've been feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. I know you may freak out, and never want to speak to me again but I feel like I'm going crazy without telling you how I feel. I'm gay, and I'm in love with you. I'm sorry. I can't help my feelings. I just thought you should know._

_Love,_

_Ron xxx'_

Draco put the letter down on the windowsill, a smirk gracing his pointed face. He folded the letter up, with a satisfied laugh and shooed the owl away. He turned around on the sound of the dormitory door opening, and he saw Crabbe and Goyle shuffling into the room with faces stuffed with chocolates, as usual.

"Hey boys, you'll never guess what I've found!" Draco said triumphantly, waving the letter around like a flag.

"What?" Crabbe grunted with a mouthful of chocolate. Draco unfolded the letter and handed it to Crabbe and Goyle.

The two squinted at the parchment for a good minute. Draco was getting impatient.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked finally.

"I can't read," Crabbe whined.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, give it here you moron!" he said, snatching the letter back. He read it aloud to his friends, and the three of them sniggered loudly and rudely amongst themselves. Draco's naturally pale face was red as a tomato by the end of it.

"Oh, these two gays will get a nice little surprise at dinner tonight," Draco announced after they had stopped sniggering. This only led to more sniggering and Crabbe doubling over in laughter. Draco folded the letter and placed it safely in his robes pocket, proceeding to head to Quidditch practice.

X

Ron stepped nervously around the corner in the corridor leading to the Great Hall, hoping desperately that Harry wasn't there.

_Ron_, he told himself. _If you didn't want him to know, then why did you send him that letter?_

He did want Harry to know his feelings, just so that there wouldn't be any secrets between them, and he also had this small amount of hope that just maybe Harry would return these feelings. Still, sending the letter and finally admitting how he felt didn't make it any less daunting walking into the Great Hall and sitting next to Harry.

The whole situation would be completely awkward. He felt physically nauseous with the nerves.

_What if he's told someone? What if he doesn't want to talk to me, and he's convinced Hermione to hate me too? What if he is homophobic?_

Panic overcame him. He had always been a pessimistic person, so his hopes were not very high. He took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Ron. If he hates you, he hates you. There's nothing you can do now – the damage is done. You need to deal with it. You're the one who made this happen._

He tried to push everything out of his mind as he walked straight into the Great Hall and took his seat opposite Harry and Hermione. He purposely avoided eye contact with Harry. He could feel his ears getting hot – a horrible trait he had.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione beamed, smiling. Ron smiled back half-heartedly.

"Hi," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on his food. He was not surprised that Harry hadn't spoken to him yet – it must have been as awkward for Harry as it was for him.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry suddenly asked, breaking Ron out of his thoughts. Ron looked up at Harry and immediately regretted it, looking straight back at his food and turning redder.

"Uh, just in the, er, common room. J-just, uh, studying," he managed to spew out.

_Man, now I can't even speak normally without sounding like a total idiot. Maybe I really have ruined our friendship._

Ron frowned at this thought. Obviously Harry didn't think his stuttering was odd.

"Cool," he said. "You should have come and watched us at Quidditch practice. We were timetabled at the same time as the Slytherins, and Malfoy actually got hit by the Snitch!"

"That isn't funny, Harry," Hermione frowned.

Ron laughed a little. "What happened?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"He fell off of his broom and broke his wrist, the git. Got what he deserved."

"Shame," Ron said. He was glad that Harry was acting normal towards him. It was all he could really ask for.

A sudden slam of the Great Hall doors averted everybody's attention towards the front of the hall.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered.

Draco Malfoy stood in the door way with a look on his face that was a mixture of angry and excited. It was odd, but kind of scary at the same time.

He was headed over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

_This can't be good_, Ron thought.

xXx


	2. Confrontation

**Thanks guys, for the reviews, favourites and follows. Yes there will be more chapters (duh, since this is a chapter heh heh). It was originally 8 chapters long, so I don't know if I will be extending it or just keeping it the same with a few changes and better writing style. We'll see.**

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I just wanted this story to be richer in detail and more in-character than it previously was.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dear<strong>** Harry  
><strong>_Confrontation_

X

Draco's blue eyes were fixed on Harry and Ron, swiftly moving back and forth between them like a hungry animal ready to attack its prey. He smirked as he got closer to the table, and he had Crabbe and Goyle either side of him like burly bodyguards. They wore similar but less graceful smirks on their faces than Draco.

When he reached the table, Harry grinned gleefully. Draco raised his eyebrows at him.

"Come to complain about that broken wrist of yours, huh?" Harry said.

"You jinxed that blasted Snitch. Don't pretend you didn't, and don't worry. Professor Snape will be hearing about this soon, I swear it. And don't you worry, my Father has already received an owl."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Harry said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his food.

"Potter," Draco spat. "If you think you'll get away with this you have another thing coming."

"Just bugger off to your own table and leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry replied. Draco glanced at Crabbe and Goyle and smirked.

"Or what, eh, Potter? You'll stop me with your disgusting Mudblood mummy's _love_ for you, like you did You-Know-Who?"

Crabbe and Goyle burst into fits of laughter. Hermione rose to her feet in anger, her fists clenched at her side. Ron felt anger bubble up inside him for Harry.

Harry stood up and shoved Draco over hard onto the stone floor of the Great Hall. He let out a loud, high-pitched squeal. As he fell, he reached for Harry, pulling him down with him and succeeding in pulling out a clump of his hair. By now, everybody's eyes were on the two boys fighting. Draco had Harry pinned to the floor now, and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Harry had lost the energy to fight back.

"_STOP IT_!" Ron shouted.

Draco looked up, face sweaty and full of excitement. "Why would I do that? What's it to you?"

"He's my best mate, let him go and I'll leave you unscathed," Ron said defiantly, sounding braver than he was.

Draco let out a patronizing laugh. "Best friend? Ha! More like _boyfriend_. Oh yeah, I saw your pathetic little love letter addressed to Potter, here," Draco said, happier than ever. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and flung him back to Ron and Hermione. "GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY! Ah, he's no fun anyway. He's too weak to even fight back. Have him, all yours, he's just as pathetic as you, Weasley. Oh and before I forget – Potter, take this. I believe it was meant for you but happened to be brought to me by mistake. Enjoy."

He flung the letter at Harry and grinned like all of his birthdays had come at once. He gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to follow, and they stalked out of the room without another word.

The room was now completely silent. Everybody was staring at Harry and Ron. The silence was broken by Hermione running out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. Quiet whispers followed her departure and eyes were still trained on the two boys. Ron's heart was thumping loud and hard in his chest.

"Carry on, everyone. Nothing to see here," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for everybody to carry on eating. "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry groaned. "But what about Malfoy?"

"Oh don't worry, he will get a severe telling-off," McGonagall replied, lips thin.

Ron tuned out. He couldn't stay here with Harry. Not after what had just happened. He had just been outed in front of the entire school by his enemy, and Harry had the letter in his hand. His eyes stung and he knew he would cry like a baby if he stayed. Without a word, he turned and walked slowly out of the room, trying not to draw anymore unnecessary attention to himself.

It was just Harry now at the table. He wasn't too sure what Malfoy had been talking about, and his curiosity was killing him. He didn't want to open the letter in the Great Hall because beady eyes were still on him.

He put a hand up to his face to make sure his injuries weren't too bad, and headed out. When he was in the corridor he pulled the parchment out of his pocket and opened it.

As he read the words his mouth started going drier and drier. Surely this must be a prank. Of course it was – it was _Malfoy_ who had handed the letter to him.

But then, why did Ron not say anything in the Great Hall?

In fact, Ron had been acting a bit weird at dinner. Perhaps he had already assumed that Harry had read the letter?

He wasn't sure what he was to do. Ron was in love with him.

The thought was so foreign and strange to him, but he knew it was something he had to deal with sooner than later.

The only option was to talk to Ron.

Sighing, he headed up to the Gryffindor tower, apprehensive for the conversation that was to come.

xXx


End file.
